<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Washington’s home and the wonderfully unique by SincerelyCiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146819">Washington’s home and the wonderfully unique</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyCiel/pseuds/SincerelyCiel'>SincerelyCiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton is George Washington &amp; Martha Washington's Adopted Son, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Amputation, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Blind Character, Blindness, CF, Cancer, Caring George Washington, Charles Lee and John Laurens are brothers, Dad Friend Hercules Mulligan, Deaf Character, Diabetes, Foster Care, Gay, Gay John Laurens, George Washington is a Dad, George loves his children, Hercules Mulligan is a Good Friend, Illness, LGBT, Learning Disabilities, Mom Friend Angelica Schuyler, Mom Friend Eliza Schuyler, Nice Charles Lee, Other, Paralysis, Physical Disability, Samuel Seabury is big softie, Terminal Illnesses, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, because why not?, no ones mean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyCiel/pseuds/SincerelyCiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as George could remember he’d been looking after unique children for as long as could remember. He’s loved all his past and present equally and wants them to thrive in life. Alexander has gone from foster home to foster home and is finally ready to give up until he finds a place at Washington’s mansion with a large group of teens who are just as unique as he is.</p><p>Just Incase anyone sees Kurtiss’ version of the story. This was actually something me and Kurtiss came up with together. She said I was very much welcome to also write my own version.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Charles Lee/Samuel Seabury, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome home son.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kurtiss and wanted to do two different versions of this story, so this is my one.<br/>TW!<br/>Abuse<br/>Self harm<br/>Depression.<br/>This chapter is a lot of character back stories etc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander stood staring at a pair of legs wooden doors his small suitcase rested at his feet, so this was it. This was his forever home. That’s what his social worker called it. To be honest Alexander didn’t have much hope. After moving from foster home foster home and being kicked out he didn’t expect to stay here long. However his social worker said George Washington and his wife looked after children just life Alexander, children with all kinds of health conditions. Alexander had many health conditions that his previous homes just couldn’t deal with it. Hesitantly Alex knocked on the door and was greeted by a tall man who had tanned skin and kind eyes. Behind him peered out a boy with curled hair and a face full of freckles. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“George is this Alexander?” The boy asked. The tall man nodded stepping out the way so John could take a look at him. George crouched down to the boys level and spoke.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hello son, my name is George, and I’ll be your new care taker.” Alex nodded staring at his feet. “John? Would you mind showing Alex around?” The curly haired boy nodded excitedly. George left the two boys too it. </p><p>”Hi Alex! My names John.” The curly boy chirped. “I would hug but I haven’t got the arms to do so.” He shrugged. Alex had only just noticed the two empty sleeves of Johns sweater that hung at his sides. Alex found himself staring for a second John just giggled. “Is it really that intriguing?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“sorry...I didn’t mean to..”</p><p>”It’s okay! I’m used to it. It doesn’t bother me.” John smiled. “Come on I’ll show you around.” He chirped enthusiastically using his head to gesture their direction. “You’ll get to meet everyone at dinner. Don’t worry they’re all really nice. Except for Thomas he’s a little mean. Same with my brother Charlie but then he met Sammy, he’s a pretty nice person now.” John babbled. The armless boy lead Alex up some stairs and took him to the room on the end. “This is your room! It’s opposite mine! We’re gonna have the coolest sleepovers you know!”  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“sounds fun.” Alex smiles John certainly had a vibrant personality. He was gorgeous. Alex knew he shouldn’t think of him like that but he just had a natural glow to him. John nodded leaving Alex’s room. The tour lasted for about an hour. It probably should have been quicker but John liked to talk a lot. But Alex really didn’t mind that. He quite liked to listening to his stories. It was around 5:30 when the group of teens was called down for dinner. Beforehand John and Alex had just been chatting about life before John arrived at Washington’s home and how much it’s improved since his arrival. Alex was beginning to believe that this wouldn’t be so bad after all. </p><p>The pair made their way down stairs to the table. A very long table with a place for each child, in their place was their favourite food. John introduced Alex to everyone it was a little nerve racking at first. Most of the children visibly had something unique about them as John explained George referred to their disabilities as unique. Alex’s was all hidden away on the inside. He learnt that all the children who came here came from broken homes and now had a much better life. </p><p>Some of the people had been through hell and back before they arrived. </p><p>For example, a boy called Lafayette, had escaped from his abusive household in France and made his way to the USA all by himself. He had a heavily scared face from burns, he was missing his left eye, and left leg and hand as well as severe hearing loss and having to use hearing aids. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Then there was Hercules, paralysed by a dumb dare his old toxic group of friends had forced upon him, the former male gymnast had back flipped from the roof of his house and shattered his spine. He was meant to land in the pool in his back yard but had misjudged and hit the pavement. Doctors had tried to fuse his spine back together but it was too badly damaged he was never going to walk again or do gymnastics again all because of a stupid dare. </p><p>He learnt that John had cancerous tumours in his arms and had to get them amputated Above the elbow when he was 10 leaving nothing but small stumps in its place. And how his brother had a similar cancer he was battling with in his legs. The tumours made it painful to walk and he often had to use the assistance of crutches, but he was determined to beat the cancer and keep his legs, a certain ginger haired Male helped him through. </p><p>His name was Samuel, a boy was severely bullied throughout his childhood. It got worse as an infection claimed his hearing rendering him profoundly deaf. The taunts he used to get called were then stuck all over the school for him to see. He was shoved into lockers, punched, kicked, had his head stuffed into a toilet you name it he’d had it done to him. He fell into depression and began to hurt himself. It got too much he was fed up of seeing the taunts, the faces of those who picked on him, fed up of seeing the world that hated him, fed up of seeing himself. This is want ultimately led to his biggest regret, he poured bleach into his eyes. This left him blind, doctors were unable to save his sight leaving him completely deaf blind. He and Charles just supported each other.</p><p>After dinner all the teens went their separate ways Alex actually wanted to try make an effort with the people there and get to know them if he was going to be staying there. He started with a boy who looked like Lafayette, turns out that was Thomas the boy who John had warned to stay clear off. He was with a boy who carried a huge bag with him wherever he went, turns out he had cystic fibrosis, his name was James and Thomas wouldn’t do anything without him, James was waiting for a lung donor and was often very sick. Thomas had a lot of mental issues and James helped him push through them Thomas was protective of James it gave him something else to think about. “what do you want?” Thomas snarled as Alex approaches.</p><p>”Nicely Thomas..” James Warned. Thomas just pouted.</p><p>“Fine. What do you want.” He said calmer.</p><p>”Uh- I just wanted to come get to know you..” Alex said shyly. “But it seems your busy..I’ll go”</p><p>”No it’s okay Thomas is just in a bad mood. Sorry. Hi, I’m James, you’re Alex correct? I sense your a sick kid?”</p><p>”How did you know?”</p><p>”From a sick kid to another, it’s like an extra sense. I can just sense a sick kid nowadays. So what’s the deal then?” James said abruptly not giving Alex a chance to say he didn’t want to talk about it.</p><p>”Umm, I have Kidney problems, I only have one working kidney which works at half the function as well as asthma, epilepsy and arthritis..” </p><p>“I have cystic fibrosis which means I basically have problems with my lungs. Guess you must be waiting for a kidney transplant?” Alex nodded.</p><p>”I’ll probably be dead before my transplant.” James shrugged.</p><p>”Jemmie!” Thomas snapped. “No! Don’t say that! Excuse me can you leave? I don’t want you other sick kids making my Jemmie think he doesn’t have a chance.”</p><p>”Excuse me?” Alex said in confusion.</p><p>”Thomas we’re just talking. One sick kid to another.”</p><p>”I don’t care. I think you need to go.” Alex obeyed just because he didn’t want to be dealing with Thomas’ short temper. He went back to find John, he was in his room with his brother and his friend. John was now dressed in a tank top rather than a sweater and Alex was able to see his stumps. </p><p>“Am I interrupting anything?” Alex asked not wanting to intrude. John shook his head. </p><p>“Nope not at all.” John signalled Alex to come in. “Look Charlie you’re worrying over nothing, the doctors said your rumours are shrinking, that’s a good thing.” John said supportively.</p><p>”I never saw you two as the type of siblings who got along.” Alex commented.</p><p>”We haven’t always got along well. We used to fight constantly. Even after John got sick we still fought over the smallest things. It used to be solved by nurf gun duels till we got older.”</p><p>”We didn’t start to get along until Charlie got sick because I understood what was happening then we got pretty tight.”. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sound of music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Samuel hears music for the first time in many years and hears Charles’ voice for the first time ever. It’s very overwhelming.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2 at 2am nearly 3 cuz I need something to do. I know you need magnet implanted for this to work normally but this is a fanfic anything can happen. I present to you a random short chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Samuel had lived with George for 3 years now along side Charles his absolute bestfriend. They arrived together from their previous home with John, the two of them were inseparable. Samuel always had trouble communicate with other people because he couldn’t see or hear. He’d always had it difficult being part of a small percentage of people who had absolutely no light perception, they see nothing but darkness as well as absolutely no hearing. That was about to change today, he’d already let Charles know about his little plan, he was the first person George told, everyone but Samuel knew about it. As far as Samuel was aware he was going to go to the hospital to get an eye checkup because of the acid burns on his eyes.</p><p>He was but it was what followed after it that counted. They got in the car to make their way to the hospital, Charles tagged along too because the pair were inseparable. George guided Samuel to inside the hospital his red striped seeing tapped in front of him preventing him from walking into anything and harming himself. George knew that the implant wouldn’t allow him to hear a lot he’d still be very much deaf but it could be more than he’s heard in such a long time. He thought that Samuel deserved it after dealing with it for so long.</p><p>A nurse took him into a room removing his sun glasses and began to shine a bright light into his milky white eyes which looked where clouded and blind unable to see the world around him. As she checked the second eye another nurse snuck in and placed the implants into the side of his head without him even realising. Then the nurse spoke to him. </p><p>“Samuel, did you see any light?” The gingers jaw dropped open at the sound of her voice. It was quiet but if he really focused on it he could hear her. </p><p>“Hey Sammy...” Charles said softly taking his hands, Samuel burst into tears this was the first one he’d ever heard Charles’s voice he just threw his arms around Charles and cried. </p><p>“I-I I heard you!” Sammy was crying with joy “your voice! My voice!” There May had been nothing they could do for Samuels vision he was finally able to hear...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m not entirely sure how cochlear implants are placed into the ear and now long before you can use them so it’s probably wrong in this fic but that’s okay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>